"Khan the Great: Genghis Khan"
"Khan the Great: Genghis Khan (Semi-Mythical Historical Book 1)" "Khan the Great", is a fine window into the culture of central Asian semi-nomadic grasslands people with much style and detail. The name of Mongolia originated from the Indian flower Champaka or Sampangi flower as it is called as Mongolia flower in Sanskrit, which has a unique, heavy yet fascinating aroma and popular worldwide. This work surfaces the facts from the Greek Mythology as well Mongolian Mythology. As per the semi-mythical history, the great Goddess Athena took the mortal form of Queen Olympias who gave birth to Alexander the Great who established democracy and citizenship and conquered hearts of the world and moved to the Heavens in early June 323 BC and incarnated as Tengri, the Blue Sky God took the birth as Börte Chino, in the human form of Grey Wolf ‘celestial dog’ who came out of Baikal Lake and married "Qo'ai-maral", the human form of White Doe.Börte Chino took the mortal form as Temujin as the first son to Hoelun, and as the second son of Yesugei Baghatur in Mongolia. He was born grasping a blood clot in his fist, a traditional sign that he was destined to become a great leader. At the age of 9 years, Temüjin used his heroic brilliance and all the sharks were defeated and were surrendered. Pleased with this, the god Apollo sent a golden ring through Alexandra, the prophetess that gave him an extraordinary ability to read the mind of others and guiding him to take all right decisions. Temüjin fought various battles with the help of the 10 demigods, 31 guardians of the Underworld team and the legendary Red Dragon Zilant and freed the slavery of climate from the clutches of monstrous Carbon and Ocean Thief Tarim. As a Green Warrior, he surfaced hidden ocean deep beneath the biggest desert Taklimakan and freed trillion tones of missing carbon on the planet optimized the natural resources and protected biodiversity in the Land of Blue Sky. Temüjin married Börte Üjin. From her womb, he fathered four sons, Jöchi Khan, Chagatai, Ogedei and Tolui, as well five daughters Khochen Bekhi, Alakhai Bekhi, Tümelün, Alaltun, and Checheikhen to take forward the great legacy of Mongol. Temüjin credited with the development of the discovery of genetic science that confirms a distinctive cluster of Y chromosomes in his DNA as well his other sons by the then biologists and chemists the genetic code. This work surfaces the facts on the Legacy of Genghis Khan with scientific measurement, dating, verification and the irrefutable establishment of historical points. It was done with compassion, but shaking things clearly with interesting authentic "revelations" from his birth to aftermath. Mongolians remember this greatest hero as a Green Warrior and contributor of Mongolian Genetics, who rose to unbeatable power, uplifted the human values, unified all the quarrelsome Mongol tribes with a quantum leap in military technology made the Mongols unbeatable. He didn’t just conquer the world but, civilized it. He was credited with bringing the Silk Road under one cohesive political environment. He who enshrined the concepts of diplomatic immunity and religious freedom raised the status of women in positions of prominence, who proved adept at administrating their territory and fighting conquests. Mongolians remember this greatest hero for uplifting their human values with religious freedom. Sivkishen Ji maintained a delicate balance between historical accuracy and creative liberty while addressing on the worship of Blue Sky God Tengri, by the early Turkic, Xiongnu, Hunnic, Bulgar and Mongolic peoples. This deep research work brushes our knowledge on the Geoglyphs that are spread across the vast Mongolian Empire as the cradle of civilization as a representation of Trimurti ("three forms") give the dating with greater accuracy on the trinity of supreme divinity worship. Genghis Khan’s ritual of Tengri worship of Lord Shiva as the primary chief deity resembled the worship by Bön, Buddhism, Hinduism, and Jainism and did not invade India and Tibet as considered then as symbols of Indian wisdom. Some Mongol Buddhists also consider Genghis Khan to be a reincarnation of Bodhisattva Vajrapani. After the death of Genghis Khan, the era of the great warrior queens of Mongolia had passed with the pathos. The largest empire of Genghis Khan began to crumble when his power-hungry successors stirred up a cruel propaganda with a mass of lies that led to internal squabbles with the brutal brilliance of leadership and ruthless surrender or die policy. They even kept the discovery of genetic science as a secret that developed by Genghis Khan to avoid a revolt by Mongolians. They grabbed the land of the powerful queens, who were the daughters of Genghis Khan. They resorted to the most heinous acts with the unheard torture in the history of humans. Never before have people dared to imagine so much that frightened the hearts with hatred instead of love and quickly forgotten Genghis Khan.This masterpiece of authentic research work reveals the immortal action and boundless drama! This fresh work throws light on Genghis Khan as one of history's greatest great Asian hero but not a tyrant.This paves the way for the readers to once again rethink out distant past and wonder to know interesting “revelation” about the exceptional Mongolians in the backdrop of prehistoric spectacular scenarios! It is amazing that present generation not aware of these historical facts about him and towering characters of world history and their awful fate of the pathos make the readers move beyond the competency of intellectualism that occupies their heart. As hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule. This work makes the readers move beyond the competency of intellectualism that occupies the heart!! This work is available under the title "Khan the Great: Genghis Khan (Semi-Mythical Historical Book 1)" at https://www.amazon.in/Khan-Great-Genghis-Semi-Mythical-Historical-ebook/dp/B077W2X8MKin both Kindle and paperback editions on Amazon.Read now, review, rate, and share.....Sivkishen Ji Author Category:Khan the Great Category:Historical Research Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Content is available under CC-BY-SA.